1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to pre-fabricated and modular chimney facade systems. In particular, this invention directs itself to a pre-fabricated and modular chimney facade system which at least partially encloses a chimney stack extending external a building structure. More in particular, this invention pertains to a chimney facade system which may be mounted on the roof of a building structure and is only constructed external to the building structure. Further, this invention relates to a chimney facade system which is formed of a plurality of housings with each of the housings being constructed in a one-piece manner formation. More in particular, this invention relates to a chimney facade system where a plurality of vertically stacked base housings may be structurally coupled in a manner which is non-visible to external viewers. Still further, this invention relates to a chimney facade system where vertically disposed and connected base housings are coupled each to the other through interfacing relationship of overlapping and nesting vertically directed flange members. More in particular, this invention relates to a structurally reinforced chimney facade system including a plurality of horizontal flange members associated with each of the base housings to provide interconnecting relation and structural reinforcement of each base housing member in a transverse direction. Further, this invention is directed to a chimney facade system which provides for individual coupling of discrete base housing units in varying combinations to provide a prefabricated and modular type chimney facade structure adaptable to a plurality of building contours. Additionally, this invention pertains to a chimney facade system formed of a multiplicity of base housings which may be structurally completed and joined by a single individual. This invention further directs itself to a chimney facade system which is formed of plastic composition materials with individual components being molded in one-piece formation.
2. Prior Art
Chimney facade systems are well-known in the art. The best prior art systems known to Applicant are U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,510 and patent application Ser. No. 868,090, filed on May 29, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,807 issued Aug. 18, 1987 which are both issued to the applicant and which this chimney facade system is an improvement thereover. Such prior art chimney facade systems have been successfully used by the Applicant and are commercially applicable to a number of operations. However, neither of the previously mentioned invention concepts direct themselves to a minimization of elements for the chimney facade systems to provide a less costly overall system design. Additionally, such chimney facade systems do not allow for the particular structural interface provided by the subject chimney facade system and further, do not provide for mounting to an external roof member of a building structure, as is provided in this invention concept.
Other prior art known to the Applicant includes the following references which were either developed by the Applicant, or by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office in the prosecution of applicant's cases before the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office: Nos. 3,538,656; 2,539,177; 3,425,178; 3,464,174; 3,466,000; 4,384,566; 3,460,525; 3,761,551; 3,874,364; 2,687,127; 4,259,941; 797,856; 3,278,742; 3,089,521; 252,064; 4,180,052; 3,809,051; 2,116,118; 1,796,048; 2,043,697; and, 4,593,510.
In some prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,118, there is shown chimney structures utilizing metal housings which enclose chimney stacks. However, such systems do not provide for a concatenation of vertically directed housings which are built one upon the other and include the structural constraints of the subject system to allow a series of housing members to be built at the discretion of the user and the constraints of the particular system being provided. Additionally, such prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,118, provide for external coupling to wall members of a building structure and such is clearly visible to an external viewer resulting in the fact that the viewer is able to see that the structure is only a simulation. Still further, such prior art chimney structure systems do not provide for internal bracing and internal structural integrity of the systems being provided.
In other prior art systems as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 1,796,048, there are shown building constructions directing themselves to fireproofing concrete forming the outer surfaces of an overall building structure. Such concepts are directed to a system which may include concrete type structures for enclosing elements such as chimney stacks. However, such prior art systems do not provide for a plurality of vertically stacked, one-piece base housings which may be secured each to the other in a nested overlapping interface as provided in the invention concept. Such systems are not directed to plastic composition molded discrete housing members which may be formed into a unitary structure by an individual. Additionally, such systems do not provide for structures which may be easily transportable to sites in a knockdown fashion and then constructed with a minimization of labor costs.
Other prior art systems are directed to pre-fabricated sectional element systems for chimneys, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,656. However, such chimney system stacks consist of a plurality of one-story high pre-fabricated sectional elements. Such sectional elements do provide for an outer jacket formed of a concrete composition with a reinforcing steel mat. Such prior art systems are thus formed of relatively heavy type material compositions and do not provide for a plastic material composition to provide a weight saving and labor cost effectiveness. Such systems provide a high weight to volume ratio which increases shipping costs.
In other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,052, there are provided furnace fireplace systems which include outer shells having a metal cabinet covering an inner cabinet. Such prior art systems are generally directed to internally mounted fireplace apparatus and are not amenable to mounting on roof structures, as is provided in the subject invention concept. Such prior art systems extend above a fireplace and pass through a ceiling and through a roof and are not directed to a plurality of housings which are adapted to be mounted external to a building structure.
As is necessary to most prior art systems, panels are generally secured each to the other by welding techniques and are not directed to pre-fabricated and modular chimney facade systems as is necessary to the subject invention concept. Such prior art systems thus do not necessitate the use of structurally reinforcing interfacings as is shown in the subject invention concept.
In still other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 252,064, there are provided heating apparatus which may show flange sections, however, such systems do not provide for coupling of one piece housings in a modular fashion, as is necessitated by the invention concept herein described. Such prior art systems do not direct themselves to first and second base housings and are not adaptable to coupling to external walls of building structures utilizing the elemental systems of the subject invention concept wherein the subject invention concept system allows for a strong bonding interface between the system and the external wall of the building structure while maintaining such in a non-visible manner from external viewers.
In still further prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,177, there are provided pre-fabricated block flues having a multiplicity of blocks being provided depending upon the height of the overall building structure. However, such blocks are generally formed of a refractory or fireproof material such as cement or firebrick clay. Such prior art systems do not provide for material compositions which allow for ease of varying the height and dimensions of the particular system in an on-site manner. Such systems do not allow for the construction of those prior art systems by a singular person.
In general, prior art systems do not allow for one-piece housings carried by a single person in a simplified fashion. Such prior art systems generally necessitate increased manufacturing, as well as labor costs, in construction and do not provide for non-visible interfacing relationships between various elements which reduces the simulation effect of such prior art systems.